Rumours
by bladzer
Summary: oneshot. Sometimes people don't understand a certain situation. As Arika and Mashiro both learn. Set during episode 8.


A/N: Just a quick oneshot, please give constructive criticism so I know if it was funny or not. Sorry if Yayoi, Lilie and Miya seem out of character.

* * *

Rumours

In Garderobe's Dormitory three girls were in their room. One was laying on her bed, one was reading and the other girl was looking out the window. She was looking at girl walk around the school grounds.

"Look Miya-chan, Lilie-chan, Arika-chan's heading somewhere" Yayoi said to her friends as she turned away form the window to face her friends.

"So?" Miya asked, while turning the page of her book.

"I think she's going to meet someone" Yayoi answered.

"Like who?" Lilie said sitting up on her bed.

"Maybe a secret lover, like Shizuru-onee-sama or Nao-senpai."

"Don't be stupid, she's just heading back from the library Yayoi-chan" Miya said.

"But she wasn't heading back towards the dormitory."

This caused all three girls to look out the window to find Arika sitting on a bench talking to someone. They could also see Mashiro approaching Arika and the person she's with.

"Look Mashiro-sama's heading towards Arika-chan" Lilie said.

"I was right. Arika-chan has got a secret lover and its Mashiro-sama" Yayoi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I don't think that's the case" Miya replied.

They all looked back out the window and saw Mashiro yelling at Arika.

"Aw Mashiro-sama's jealous that Arika is meeting with someone else" Yayoi deduced from the scene they were watching.

"I don't think that's what she's yelling at Arika about" Miya said trying to get through to her friend.

They all watched as Mashiro pulled to Arika closer to herself. The girls guessed that Mashiro was telling Arika off for something.

"Mashiro-sama's so cute when she's jealous" Yayoi continued with her little fantasy.

When they saw Arika step back from Mashiro the girls could see that Arika was saying something along the lines that something was save with the person they were with.

"Arika seems to think that their secret relationship will be safe with her friend" Yayoi said as she continued to watch the scene from the window. They could see the person put her hand on the Mashiro's shoulder. "It seems that Arika-chan's friend is reassuring to Mashiro-sama that their secret is safe with her."

They continued to watch the scene unfold and saw Mashiro pull Arika away from her friend.

"Mashiro-sama seems to be worried about Arika cheating on her" Lilie said as she joined in with Yayoi's fantasy.

"Not you to" sighed Miya.

They were all startled when they heard a knock on the door; all three the girls looked at it with worried faces hoping it wasn't Miss Maria. Lilie approached the door as Yayoi and Miya both ran to their beds and climbed in. Miya slowly opened the door to find Miss Maria standing outside it.

"Why aren't you three asleep" Miss Maria inquired.

"We were just getting ready Miss Maria" Miya tried to convince her.

"Okay." Miss Maria said with a stern expression on her face.

* * *

The next day.

"What! Arika-chan's going out with Mashiro-sama!" the pupil who Yayoi told said in shock.

"Shh, Arika-chan doesn't know that we know about her and Mashiro-sama's relationship" Yayoi said while telling the student to be more quiet.

Yayoi continued to tell everyone in the classroom until Arika, Nina, Erstin and Irina walked. The whole class looked at Arika as if she did something completely out of character.

"What?" Arika asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Nothing" Yayoi said quickly turning to face Yukariko-sensai as she entered the classroom.

* * *

"ARIKA! What's this rumour about me and you going out?" Mashiro yelled at Arika as she approached her during her break time.

"What rumour?" Arika asked innocently, not knowing what Mashiro was talking about.

"See I told you were wrong Yayoi-chan" Miya told her friend as they watched Arika and Mashiro argue.

"Miya-chan can't you see their just pretending not to be lovers. They clearly want to keep it a secret." Yayoi said to Miya. This caused Miya to sigh in frustration and to let her friend think what she ever she wanted to.


End file.
